


Laid Bare

by InLoveWithYourTeeth



Series: The Things Dean Likes... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Castiel Feels, Castiel In Love, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Dean Has Realizations, Erections, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Dean, Hell, Inspired by GIFs, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Mild Sexual Content, Naked Dean, No Plot/Plotless, Oblivious Dean, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining Castiel, Purgatory, Raised You From Perdition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithYourTeeth/pseuds/InLoveWithYourTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves when he gets the bunker all to himself...<br/>Or<br/>Wherein Dean likes to walk around the bunker naked and<br/>Cas gets an unexpected, but welcome, surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laid Bare

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by [ this lovely, NSFW picture](http://righteousman.co.vu/post/119559618364) of “Dean” naked in the kitchen…
> 
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr...[this is where you can find me...](http://jensen-and-other-gorgeous-men.tumblr.com/)

Castiel should not be staring, doesn’t know how long exactly he’s been staring. He thinks his brain must have malfunctioned somehow when he came wandering into the bunker’s kitchen to find an eyeful of smooth, seemingly endless, bare skin.

Cas had reacted in three stages:

1) Shock. Castiel has seen Dean Winchester stripped down to nothing - figuratively in hell and literally in purgatory. But this was different… Dean hummed quietly to himself as he lazily pulled yesterday’s filter from the coffee maker and chucked it into the trash bin. His hips swayed almost imperceptibly along with the tune from his lips, and Cas’s eyes intently followed every movement of Dean’s body. Dean seemed…happy. Carefree. Cas had seen Dean stripped raw to the bones, but never laid so beautifully, easily bare. The realization prompted a faint aching feeling in Cas’s chest.

2) Lust. The aching feeling was quickly coupled with another sensation: a thudding against his ribcage, and another - lower, down deep in his gut - tight and warm. With his grace restored Castiel shouldn’t have these feelings anymore. They’re not unpleasant - not at all unpleasant - but they _are_ unangelic. Castiel’s eyes follow the motion of slim hips and a gloriously firm ass as Dean put a new filter into the coffee maker. Dean stretched his body out to grab the tub of coffee from on top of the cabinet (and Cas really had to thank Sam for keeping it up there), prompting Cas’s gaze to run from the tips of Dean’s strong, freckled fingers, down muscled arms, down the V shape of his back and waist, down the round swell of his ass, down his meaty, bowed thighs, right down to his bare feet - and Cas reveled in every inch.

Reveled - and lusted for. Dean looked warm and alive in the most alluring way. Soft and solid and beautiful. Castiel had never wanted to touch anyone or anything so badly in all his millennia of existence. And Castiel didn’t want to just touch, he wanted to walk up behind Dean and wrap his arms around him and pull their bodies flush together. He wanted to bury his face into Dean’s neck and lick the salt from his skin. Castiel wanted to fill his eyes, ears, and mouth with Dean. He wanted Dean in his blood and bones and in his very being. He recognized that feeling as what humans called lust…maybe even love, and the sheer force of it overwhelmed him

3) Guilt. Dean shook coffee grounds from the tub into the coffee filter and tipped the lid shut - still humming to himself and completely unaware of Cas’s presence. A small, awful part of Castiel wanted it to stay that way so he could greedily soak in all of the beauty that Dean tried so hard to hide away. But it was wrong. Dean had admonished him in the past for staring at him while he was sleeping or getting into Dean’s personal space - surely if those acts crossed the line, this did, as well.

And that’s what brought Cas to this point. An angel shifting uncomfortably in his human body with his human feelings and his decidedly human physical response to visual, sexual stimulus. Dean has the empty coffee pot in his hand, head bowed slightly, and leans towards the sink to fill it with water. Castiel forces his eyes to still their endless roaming of Dean’s physique.

“Ah…” Cas clears his throat, “Uh…Good morn-”

But then Dean is swiveling his head over a broad, freckled shoulder. His vibrant green eyes are wide with shock, and his fingers fumble on the handle of the coffee pot so that he almost loses it.

“Shit! Cas! What the hell are you doing here?” 

Dean’s turns to face him, and quickly realizes that he’s exposed himself. A blush starts to bloom from Dean’s cheeks down his neck and halfway over his chest, and he swings the coffee pot low to cover himself.

“I…” Castiel’s gaze flickers down and back up to Dean’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Dean. Sam told me this morning that the case in Lincoln shouldn’t necessitate us both. He said I should take the day off…and that I could…ah…use the ‘R & R’”

Castiel falters, feeling a heat in his face that must mean he has a blush matching Dean’s. He’s trying to keep his eyes on Dean’s face but it’s difficult when…

“Dean, the coffee pot you’re using to cover yourself is…ah…transparent.”

Dean drops his head to see his nakedness entirely visible through the clear glass carafe.

“Oh Christ.” Dean groans, and this time he does drop the coffee pot and cups himself with his hands.

Dean has big hands, but from what Cas saw, he’s big in other places, too, so Cas doesn’t let his line of vision drop, just in case there’s anything peeking out from behind calloused fingers. There’s a beat of silence between them as they stare into one another’s eyes. Cas expects Dean to run off to his room, but he seems caught like a deer in headlights.

“My apologies, Dean. I didn’t mean to invade your privacy. I know it makes you uncomfortable when I stare.”

Cas immediately realizes he’s misspoken and wishes he could kick himself. At first, Dean seems too preoccupied with his own embarrassment to understand exactly what Cas said, but then he sees the way Cas grimaces at his own confession, and those emerald green eyes go even wider.

“When you..uh…” Dean’s voice is suddenly rougher and deeper. “…when you _stare_?”

Cas wishes Dean wasn’t so naked and beautiful, or perhaps that his own human body never learned visceral physical response to arousal. Because Cas has loved, lusted and in every way wanted Dean since the moment he raised him from perdition, before he ever understood human beauty aesthetics, but it was harder to hide those feelings from Dean when he was sporting a prominent erection. 

So Cas doesn’t answer, because Dean must know. He **HAS** to know. Castiel has been staring into Dean’s eyes with raw desire for years now, so what is one more piece of evidence against him.

Dean’s regarding him carefully. He shifts on his bare feet, hands moving slightly over his flesh. Cas watches those freckled hands as they shift the weight held there, and his gut clenches. He watches those long fingers flex and curl and he thinks of what Dean is cupping in his hands and he wants to moan but he controls himself so that there is only a small huff of air punched from his lungs.

Castiel’s gaze flickers back to Dean’s to see that Dean has been watching Cas’s every reaction. Cas expects to see discomfort on Dean’s face. Maybe even revulsion. But he doesn’t see those things. Dean looks shocked, to be sure, but also…pleased. A few more moments pass where they stare at each other - a normal occurrence for them, but one that typically involves more clothing.

“Dean…”

“Don’t worry about it, Cas.” Dean says slowly with an air of resolve. His tone sounds nonchalant, but a tiny smirk is pulling at the corner of his plush mouth. “We’re just a coupla guys. Nothing here that you don’t have yourself.”

Castiel wonders if there is some double meaning there, but then all rational thought leaves him as Dean casually drops his hands and scoops the coffee pot off the floor. And, God help him, Castiel must have used the last of his will power, so his gaze drops immediately to Dean’s cock - noticeably fuller and firmer than it was a minute ago. This time a moan really does slip from Cas’s mouth. A loud one too, so that there is no hope that Dean didn’t hear. Cas catches the smug grin on Dean’s face before he turns back to the sink to fill the coffee pot. Dean rolls his broad shoulders back, standing tall and almost cocky. 

“So, Cas…” Cas can hear the utter satisfaction in Dean’s voice as he fills the coffee maker with water and flips the button switch. “You want some coffee to wet your whistle…or is there something else you want that would put that good morning pep in your step?”

Cas should not be staring. But judging by the way Dean turns and leans back on the counter, eyes alight, it seems as though Dean doesn’t mind. 


End file.
